


Baking Bread - 2

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He looked... happy.It was rare for Ohno to be sad. But that didn’t mean that he ever showed any form of amusement or cheerfulness.So Nino was more than surprised when he saw him knead water and flour, relaxed and the shadow of a smile on his face.





	Baking Bread - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just "Baking Bread" with Nino's POV.

He had gotten up in a particularly good mood, that morning.

Not him nor Ohno had to go to work that day, and they had planned nothing. They could stay home, doing absolutely nothing, which for Nino was the closest thing to heaven on earth.

He got down the stairs, sleepy. He saw Ohno sitting down at the kitchen table, silently drinking some tea.

He smiled, taking advantage of the fact that he couldn’t see him.

He got closer, putting his hands down on his shoulders, trying to catch him off guard.

By now he should’ve known him well enough to know that it was all pointless; trying to surprise Ohno or to scare him, was basically impossible.

“You woke up early.” the elder said, his usual voice, muffled and barely understandable. Nino took the mug the other was drinking from and sat down next to him, nodding.

“Yeah, I didn’t feel like staying in bed.” he explained, sipping the hot beverage.

As much as he had fun teasing him, his complete lack of reactions exasperated him.

Without blinking, in fact, Ohno got up to make himself some more tea. Normally Nino would’ve snorted and made fun of him, telling him he should’ve fought for his rights.

But not that morning. He didn’t want to be too bratty, nor start one of those arguments where, as a matter of fact, he fought aloe.

He just kept staring at him, having fun brushing his foot on his leg. He saw him smile, and couldn’t help but reciprocate.

He wandered with his eyes through the kitchen, while he thought about how they could spend the day.

And there, he was hit by an idea.

He looked back at Ohno, an expression that didn’t promise anything good.

 

~

 

He looked at him, captivated.

He looked... happy.

It was rare for Ohno to be sad. But that didn’t mean that he ever showed any form of amusement or cheerfulness.

So Nino was more than surprised when he saw him knead water and flour, relaxed and the shadow of a smile on his face.

He liked it. He wasn’t going to openly show it, but he loved when Ohno smiled like that. It meant he was peaceful, that he was doing something he loved, that he was happy, just like that.

He hadn’t thought to obtain such a result with a simple request such as ‘Make bread’, but he was glad he had.

He tried to keep his composure when the elder looked at him; he mocked him, like he was used to do to mask an embarrassment he would’ve _despised_ to show.

And he let Ohno mock him as well for his attempt to make the dough rise faster, just because that day it was fine like this; no useless tricks, no fight (however uneven) to prevail, no sour comments and no easy irony... or, at the very least, not too much.

It was just the two of them, in a magically familiar scenario that made Nino feel home, like he managed only when he was with Ohno, when they could do those little things their routine often deprived them of.

They kept sitting at the table, quiet. Nino kept staring at the bowl and Ohno at him, smiling, in a way that usually would’ve annoyed the younger.

All of a sudden Nino held out an arm, grabbing Ohno’s hand and playing with it, thoughtful.

He brushed his fingertips over his fingers, then traced the veins on the back, smiling from time to time for the contrast between his light skin and Ohno’s definitely too dark one.

“Are you having fun?” Ohno asked smirking, and went to grab Nino’s hand. The younger smiled and nodded.

“Immensely.” he said, then winced when he saw the elder comparing their hands. He pulled it back all of a sudden, looking almost disgusted.

“They’re too small.” he justified himself, and Ohno burst out laughing; then he got up, got behind his chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I like them.” he murmured in his ear, then gently pressed a kiss on his jaw.

“If you say so.” Nino muttered, faking an irritation he didn’t really feel.

He couldn’t be annoyed, not in that situation.

Not when he felt Ohno so close, in every single way. Not when he felt he loved him so much.

Not when he thought that, seen from outside, the two of them must’ve really looked like a family.

 

~

 

“It’s not bad.” he told Ohno, that looked hopefully at him, and maybe a tad anxious.

He felt like ironizing about how his anxiety was misplaced, but he chose to keep quiet.

The bread was truly good.

Like everything Ohno did, it brought a little of the passion the man had put into making it.

A passion that Nino didn’t really get, but of which he could appreciate the results.

He didn’t give too much away, for that inborn sadism bringing him to keep Ohno curious.

He smiled on his lips when they pressed on his.

That was what he had always imagined, since he was a kid.

A simple day, spent doing something like that, something that tasted like home.

All he had always missed.

He got back to himself when Ohno started blabbing about his future as a baker, and pushed him away harshly.

Nino was still Nino, as happy as he felt.

And yet, he never stopped smiling.


End file.
